As logistic environments, such as warehouses, become larger, management of these environments has become increasingly complex. Current systems can model the logistic environments with software to enable human managers to control execution and planning of the environments. For example, some software models may provide warehouse workers with instructions regarding where to move incoming stock based on the model's knowledge of what locations can store the stock.
Managing stock allocation for storage locations can be a function incorporated into some current software systems. Some systems allocate stock at the most basic unit of the logistic environment. For example, the system can allocate stock to be stored or removed from bins, if the bin is the most basic unit of storage for the warehouse.
Additionally, some current software systems are designed only for allocating stock in warehouse logistic environments. In these systems, the locations that are allocated can be limited to physical storage space within the warehouse, such as bins. Also, the bins can be assigned to a particular product. When that bin runs out of the product, it can remain empty for a period of time until another shipment of that product arrives.